Dragon Tactics/How to Play
Just like the name implies, the aim of the minigame is to defeat all the enemies or the specified enemy in the Objective menu in a strategic manner, while also completing other optional objectives in the meantime. Just like Racing and Battle stats, Dragon Tactics has its own stats: The Combat Stats. *Attackpower; *Firepower; *Movement; *Critical Change; *Defense; *Healpower; *Health. Out of all the minigames, both Viking and Dragon's level share a major input in the minigame: each time both level up, their Combat Stats increase, most specifically Attackpower, Firepower, Healpower, and Health. To see the definition of each Combat Stat, check the Stat Comparison/Combat page. The higher the level, the higher the stats and the chance of success in defeating the levels, though it is possible to lose even if the Viking and Dragon level is adequate for the Dragon Tactics level as the player needs to think about what are best actions and moves for success - for example, in some levels like Blizzard Battle, some will choose to attract as many enemies as possible and use dragons with multi-target attacks, creating a heavy offensive strategy; while others will choose to attack one by one and attract as less as possible to avoid massive damage from the opponents, creating a defensive strategy. Another factor that aids the stats and chance of success are the Battle Equipment, a special type of clothing and weapons that aids and boosts the Viking stats, greatly giving an advantage in battle. 'Select your team' After choosing a level, you will get the Team selection window. Here you can choose your team members and see their actions and stats. You can see some tips, like the suggested level and possible enemy's elements though some levels can contain more than 2 element wheels. If the level has fixed allies (Rise of Stormheart, Wrath of Stormheart and The Hidden World levels), all your team members will be locked. If the level have empty team slots, you can select one of your dragon to be your ally, and add it to the team by clicking the Add button or check the bullet by the name. To remove a character, uncheck the bullet or click in Remove button. Click on the ally icon, or on one of your dragon's names in the list below, and then click on Details to view their Stats and Actions. In case of your Viking, you have the option to check your customize screen to change the Battle Equipment or to enhance your Battle Equipment by clicking on the Viking and/or Anvil and hammer icon on the top right corner of the Actions screen. Whenever you're ready, just click on Enter to begin the battle. 'Move' When the character is selected, you will see highlighted in white the area where it can move. Click and drag to any point in the area to move the character there. A character can't move on a spot that is occupied by another character and can't be in front of another character if a narrow path is being blocked by another character DT move area.png|the area where you can move highlighted in white DT move.png|Astrid performing a Move. Stormfly shows the icon from Astrid's 'Rallying Cry'. The dummy shows the icon for 'Reduced Strenght' from Stormfly's Blast attack You can select the character you want to activate from the menu on the left, or directly clicking on the avatars in the battle field though if you choose the latter, be careful as everytime a character attacks and has no move, the camera always moves to the next character in order and you can accidentally move during the camera panning, therefore, it's advised to select the character via the menu when the camera is panning to the next character. 'Action' Each character has 4 actions available, that can be attack, defense, healing or boosting effects. Each one has a determined range of action (determining how close to the target the character must be to act), and needs a certain number of turns to be used again. To check all the characters' moves, head to Dragon Tactics/Actions. To use an action that can be used on other characters (allies or enemies), select it from the menu at the bottom. If the target is within the range of that action, it will be highlighted with a white circle and arrows. Drag from the active character to the target, and release. If the action has a secondary effect, it will be shown by an icon above the target that was hit by it (see image above). To use a self-only action like Defend, click and keep pressed for a few seconds on the character itself. DT_Action_eligible enemy.png|The white circle shows that the enemy is within the range for Astrid's Shield Bash DT attack.png|Attacking an enemy DT options.png|You can find icons explanation for effects of Actions in the Option menu DT_action effect_ally.png|The current effects on an ally, and their duration, can be seen by clicking the orange '!' next to their icon DT_action effect_enemy.png|Clicking on an enemy will show its remaining HP, secondary effects and their duration If you still have Moves or Actions available in your turn, but you don't need them, you can click End Turn, and the enemy's turn will begin. If you entered a enemy's action range, it will be activated during the enemy turn (it will show the sign 'Alert' and it will show a red circle at the base), and will perform a Move and/or an Action. Depending on the position of your allies, 0, 1 or more enemies will be active in a turn. If none is active, another turn for you will begin - however, be careful in the Icestorm Levels as they have a bad mechanism which involves alerting ALL opponents after around 4 to 6 turns in spite of your charecters being nowhere near them. 'Rewards' If you succesfully complete a level, you will receive an amount of coins , , and all depending on the level and your performance, you also receive a piece of battle gear along with the initial 4 XP and Coin reward. Four additional chests will be unlocked if you answer correctly to 4 questions about Science and Real Life, the HTTYD franchise, or thre SoD Quests (check the Quiz Answers section above). These additional chests can reward a piece of battle gear, 10-20 Shards each, 5-7 , or a randomized Blueprint. The optional objectives that often appears in levels are connected to these four additional chests, if you ever fail one or more objectives, a corresponding number of chests will be locked. For example, said you had an objective that involved keeping one of your dragons alive but you failed it, because you failed one objective, one chest will be locked. 'Element' Your allies and enemies can have any of several Element. For dragons, it corresponds to the second skill in Stable Missions. Each element is strong against another one, and is weak against a different one. See the graphic for details: each element is strong agains the one pointed by the arrow, and weak against the other one. Element cycle 1.png|Focus, Ice, Poison Element cycle 3.png|Electric, Sonic, Rock Element cycle 2.png|Gas, Razor, Wild Element cycle 4.png|Paralysis, Agile, Healer